Frost Tipped Flowers
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Why does the snow bother Miki,so? What's really at the bottom of Kozue's frosty heart. And will they ever met again in the sunlit garden (temporarily complete)
1. And So The Snow Fell

Author's Note: Hey wonderful readers(yea im sucking up for good reviews ) This is my feeble attempt at a story. I'm not sure where its going at the moment but the main focus is a much ignored charater :Miki. If anyone one has any suggestion plz send them my way. Keep reviewing it keeps me motivated! check out my other fics!I don't not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or any of its characters, let's leave that all up to the masterminds of Chiho Saito, Kunihiko Ikuhara and Be-Papas!

PROLOGUE

The keys were cool and icy to the touch, as long slender fingers swept over them releasing a familiar melody to fill the empty ball room. A small figure sat alone at the grand piano from which the beautiful song poured. Moonlight beamed from the only window liberty of thick drapes. The moon's kiss illuminate the path of the ivory key of which his fingers followed.

Miki Koaru stared out the window with woeful eyes, as white crystalline flakes fell from heaven. He took no regard as the window began to fog and spider with frost. No, he would continue to play. A shadow femaled figure stepped into the light's grace and a sinister voice rang.

"There will be no dreams of sunlight gardens tonight."

FROST TIPPED FLOWERS

The Snow Within My heart

When Miki awoke, to no suprise, his counterpart was no where to be found. He drug himself out bed quite drowsily with one foot at a time. He rubbed his temples for his head seemed to be pounding. There would be no more moonlit sernadas for him for quite some time.

He glanced out his dorm window only to be cursed with the sight of white fields. His heart seemed to groan, he hated snow. His comfort seemed to evaporate with the coming of winter. His heart wished only for spring, with its warming sunlight and auroma of new born flowers. No joy would come to him from the winter's season sky.

He sighed at the sight of Kozue's disheveled, unmade bed. Accepting his duties as the neater twin, he made his sister's bed. The smell bursting from the sheets was a familiar one that made him only long for the days when his sister played by his side. _How can someone who sleeps in the same bed with me everynight be so far away?_

When he finished he decided to take a reluctant Sunday morning stroll across campus in the cold that he despised so. The sun was paled by the thick December sky. He watched the slush gather and drip from the high roof's of Ohtori's towers. His stomach churned in disgust at the sight of the frost tips of the evergreen leaves.

To a slight comfort he could see Miss Tenjou, Himemiya, and Wakaba all wrapped in coats and scarves building a snow man. He decided to walk over and make conversation. How could he not? It was Anthy Himemiya. Utena and Wakaba were there usual giggly selves throwing snow about as Anthy kind wrapped a scarve around ChuChu.

"Hello, girls,"he waved.

"Oh, Hello, Miki," greeted the usual cheerful Tenjou.

Anthy looked up and smiled and he felt is heart warm despite the cold's touch. He reached down an tickled ChuChu, who giggled in glee.

"So what are you girls up to this evening?"

"We're making a snow man...or woman," replied Anthy.

"That's wonderful, so life like," laughed Miki, but he couldn't hide that hate in his eyes. He glared at the snow figure. In his mind's eye all he could make of the snow man was an image of Kozue. Refusing to let the winter's pain eat at him further he forced a friendly smile. He looked over to Wakaba who laying in the snow moving her arms up and down.

"Ms. Wakaba, what are you doing!"

"Making snow angel,of course, Miki."

"Yeah, didn't you ever make them when you were little?"asked Utena.

_Snow angels! How vile..._ He felt his head rush a bit as memories of a small violet haird girl laying in the snow seemed to flood him.

_She sat up from the snow revealing a silhouette of an angel deep into the snow. She pointed down toward the figure._

_"It's a snow angel, big brother!"_

He felt as though his very heart had just froze. The winter season always resurrect memories he spent the other 3 seasons trying to forget. Fighting away the cold her rubbed his hand together and blew unto them.

Behind a snow draped tree was Kozue with a proverbial malevolent smile. She knew that Miki hated the cold._ Becareful dear brother or you're heart may freeze and shatter._


	2. Opposition To The Snow

An unfamiliar chill surged up the young musicians spine as his fingers curled around the brass handle of the music room door. As the heavy oak doors swung open he was met with a unwanted suprise. There at the piano was Kozue and some unfamiliar boy engaged in acts that Miki often tried to forget. His heart seemed to sink.

"Kozue..."

She pushed the boy away and straightened her skirt. Retying her tie she cocked her head to the side with a triumphant smile.

"Sorry you had to see that, Miki."

The boy retreat silently as Miki approached his sister, their eyes caught in a chilling gaze.

"Lies! If you didn't want me to see you wouldn't have done it in here; where I always come. Why do you do such things?"

"Because I can! You should lighten up a bit, big brother. You're not our father," she snapped turning on heels and exiting the room.

Miki retreated to the comforts of the piano. A soothing melody poured from the keys in a feeble attempt to camoflauge his pain. Kozue had her victory....

That night he slept in a cacoon of blankets. A small fire was crackling at the far end of the room. Outside the window snowed continued to fall mockingly. He pretended not to hear the rustling of sheets next to him. Kozue rose from her bed and strolled toward the window. Miki's back was to her, assuming she was on one of her usual midnight outings.

Much to Miki's suprise she did not leave, but merely stood trans like at the window with her fingers pressed against the cool glass. Suddenly, she threw open the window permissing a gust of artic wind and snow into the room. The fire was blown out and darkened as grey smoke rose to take its place.

"I love the cold," she sighed.

"That's why we are complete opposites!" retorted Miki.

"Why so annoyed, big brother? I thought you's be happy to spend a night with you adoring little sister. Its been so long since we spent time together."

Her tone was enough to make him sick. He merely chuckled and closed his eyes.

_I know you weakness as well..._ Hating to be ignored Kozue shut the window and returned to her bed and later sleep.

A single tear rolled from Miki's aquatic colored eyes; no one would ever understand the guilt harbored in his heart. He was the cause of his twin's frost tipped heart. He had abandoned her and in return would never hold the angelic sister he once knew again. He would never be graced with sunlight or the scent of flowers in the garden, no he had and eternity in an icy hell.

_I destroyed the sunlit garden with my own hands_

A/N: Sorry guys that was tragically uber short! I love you guys so much thanks for reading. I seem to be suffering from a severe case of writers block. Any suggestions you guys have would be most helpful. Thanks again!


	3. The Frost Prince and his Sickle Bride

Miki's eyes opened at the soft patter of feet heading toward the door._ Oh Kozue...._

"Here are you headed?" he said rising from his bed.

"I have a date."

"With whom?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him," she smirked.

"Why Kozue?" he said approaching her.

"Why do you intend to hurt me?" he settled his hand on her shoulder."Why can't you be the adoring sister you once were?"

"Spare me the interegation, Miki," she slammed her fist against the door before turning to face him.

"Your innocent sister is dead! You destroyed her, Miki just like you destroyed that garden! I want to hurt as I hurt, as twins you are bound to me and I will make sure that you feel the same pain you caused me then! When you abandoned me..."

Her gaze drifted the floor as Miki struggled for words.

"Kozue...I"

"SAVE IT" she cried attempting to rush from the room, but her wrist were caught by her brother.

"Don't go."

"Fuck you, Miki," she said slamming the door behind her.

Miki could feel hot tears streaming down his face as the snow began to fall harder._ Perhaps I have become accustom to the cold..._

He could almost feel the deadly grip of ice around the delicate petals and eiriness of the grey clouds sheilding the sun. He had become the fallen prince of an icy tundra and his frosty princess would forever keep him cold.

The next morning Miki met Anthy in the music room. They seemed to play together contently, but Kozue's harsh words were weighing heavily on his heart, exactly as she had intended. He knew every word was true. If he had only been there for Kozue she would have been a totally person.

"It hurts to see you like this..."

"What was that?" asked Anthy.

"Oh, nothing," he chuckled.

Perhaps it was time to move on from Kozue and find happiness and light in Ms. Himemiya he thought. He would now place Anthy on the pedalstle that his sister once occupied, as his truly shining thing. The soothing melody of the sunlit garden filled the atmosphere raising his hopes a bit.

"I just love this song," sighed Anthy.

"Me too," whispered Miki his attention completely focused on the young bride. Mustering all the courage that seemed to be in the thin boy he planted a sweet kiss on Anthy's tender lips. She withdrew her eyes wide with suprise.

"I'm sorry, but I'm engaged to Lady Utena."

"I understand," he whispered his gaze spiraling downward.

It made no difference he knew in that instant that he could never replace Kozue, she would forever be his shining thing; the ending to his song, which he would never reach. Laying his head on the piano as Himemiya exited he began to weep. Why couldn't he see his sister smile just once more?

Deguised in her usual corner Kozue watched from the shadows.

A/N: Sry I'm having short fics. I suffer from writer's block and this story has seem to fallen plotless so I will close it in the next chapter before I further butcher it. I have finished Ebony Petals and Charcoaled Hearts, I had hopes to post it today but like an idiot I forgot it at school so you can hope to see that soon. Sry this fic couldn't have been better if more ever comes to me I will continue but for now check chap 4 for finale!

-Neon


	4. The Final Flake

The night only seemed to be getting longer and Kozue was no were to be found. Unable to sleep he decided to walk the grounds. Creeping along the frosted side walks to shadowed hall ways he made his way to the music room, from which he heard the familiar sound of the Sunlit Garden flooding from within. _Who could it be?_ Slowly opening the large doors he found Kozue camly playing away. He cringed at the sour note she hit as she spotted him.

"You still play..." he drifted.

"You weren't suppose to know," she retorted.

"But why... why hide it?"

"Don't you see, Miki, we can't go back to the way we were!" she cried rushing from the piano toward the door her elbow knocking the sheet music off on the way.

Miki stared down at the pages full of notes on the floor.

"You finished it... you found the end to the 'Sunlit Garden' and you never told me!" he screamed.

Kozue refused to answer.

"How long?"

"A few months ago," she gave in.

"Did you enjoy watching me suffer! Trying desperately to complete it! You loved my unfulliment didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Yes...I loved knowing you still needed me."

Rage coursing through his very veins he pointed toward the door. Kozue's eyes grew at the sight of his cold stare.

"Leave! I never want to see you again!"

"Big brother wait."

"No! I won't let you manipulate me anymore."

"I just didn't want any one to take you from me! I love you, you alone!" tears rolled down her now flushed cheeks.

Miki's arm dropped, "Don't you understand, Kozue, no one can take me away from you. I love you." His eyes softened.

"What about that Anthy girl, I saw you together," her eyes narrowed.

"I discovered then that I love only you..."

"Oh, Miki," she sighed embracing him. The stood momentarly in each other's arms until Kozue pulled away.

"You better not tell anyone about this, you'll ruin my bad reputation."

Miki's laughs were silenced at the greeting of his sisters lips upon his. He slipped into delite at the silky comforts of her tounge dancing with his own._ I shouldn't be doing this..._

Kozue retreated with a smile._ No if it makes he happy then its right_... he thought gathering her once again into his arm.

And for the first time in three weeks the snowed stopped falling.

A/N: I'm ashamed at how horrible that it is!! Ahh I shouldn't have even posted that...but its an ended none the less....Yea I know its quaffy, out of charcter and totally bites. Review to remind how bad I suck!

-Neon

Sometimes its better to leave things unsaid in the case some one should have duct taped my mouth


End file.
